


Merely Accoutrements and Movables (But would that I Could Move You)

by NoelEvangilineCarson



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Furniture, Starabella, analyzing furniture because why not, is this just an excuse for a kiss?, maybe so, sweet nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEvangilineCarson/pseuds/NoelEvangilineCarson
Summary: Dimity introduces Arabella to the concept of enjoying furniture stores without the intention of buying anything.
Relationships: Drill/Hempnettle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Merely Accoutrements and Movables (But would that I Could Move You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heathtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/gifts).



“What exactly is the point of this?” Arabella asked, looking over at Dimity from the bare mattress she lay on. When Dimity had suggested they go to an ordinary secondhand furniture store, she wasn’t sure of what to expect, but this certainly wasn’t it.

Dimity, for her part, was stretched out on the next mattress over, arms and legs akimbo in a wide spread-eagle. For some unfathomable reason, she appeared to be enjoying herself.

“It’s fun!” she replied, grinning from ear to ear. “Julie and I used to do this every now and then just to get away from Cackle’s for a bit. Our own little staff’s night out.”

Arabella pulled a face that landed somewhere between incredulousness and jealousy. “I’m not sure I see the appeal. We’re just laying on unmade beds.”

With a somewhat exasperated huff, Dimity sat up and looked around. “Imagine owning that couch,” she said, pointing at a yellow settee with a garish floral pattern.

Arabella pushed herself up onto her elbows and scoffed. “Who on Earth would want something that ugly?”

“Bella!” Dimity groaned, “You’re missing the point! It’s less about wanting it and more about imagining what kind of person would own it.”

Arabella still didn’t look convinced.

Dimity hopped off of the bed and grabbed Arabella’s arm. “Oh come on then,” she said, hauling her girlfriend unceremoniously to her feet. “Let’s have a look, shall we.”

Despite her doubts, Arabella couldn’t help but smile just a bit at Dimity’s exuberance over furniture, and ugly furniture at that. Dimity led her through the shop, delicately passing Arabella’s hand from her right to her left as they wove through countless end tables and wicker chairs. 

As they passed around to the front of the settee, Dimity moved her hands to Arabella’s shoulders, positioning her firmly in front of the awful thing.

“Now,” said Dimity, “what do you see?” 

Arabella opened her mouth to protest, but Dimity quickly shushed her.

“Don’t be snarky. Look at it.”

Begrudgingly, she examined the construction of the monstrosity. It looked even worse close up. The yellow upholstery, which took on a more mustard hue when observed more closely, was threadbare in places and moth eaten in others. The woodwork of the arms and across the backrest may once have been elegant, but was now in a sorry state, battered and scratched beyond repair—and were those teeth marks? The cushion looked lumpy, and the very end of a rusty, coiled spring protruded from below.

“I see a chair that ought to be sent into vanishment. Dimity, this thing is dangerous, and probably cursed. I wouldn’t sit on it if it were the last thing on Earth.” 

Dimity smiled and shook her lightly as she said, “you know, I think you’re starting to get it. Cursed is a nice touch.” She gazed at the settee for a moment. “I think a friend of my mother used to own something like this.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Linda Lungwort. She had the most awful taste. The whole house was shades of yellow from top to bottom: the curtains, the carpet, the lampshades, everything. And you know the worst part? Nothing matched. You’d think it would be easy to match shades of yellow, but no.”

“That sounds nauseating.”

“Oh it was. But, despite everything, she always had flowers. Roses, and blue sage, and morning glories, and salvias, and astilbes. Against all the yellow, it was like they were the only things that had color. I sometimes wonder if that was by design, if she loved the flowers so much that she made her house ugly to illuminate their beauty.”

Dimity stared at the chair for a moment longer contemplating some elusive concept that felt just beyond her grasp before looking back up at Arabella who had a very serious look on her face.

The tip of Arabella’s tongue passed across her lips as she opened her mouth to speak. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Yep.”

“Ok.”

Kissing Arabella always felt like careening backwards into the ether with no firmament to break her fall. It was heady heat soothed over by the blissful coolness of Arabella’s hands as they cupped her blushing cheeks. It was as if her mind was opened to all of the things she’d never noticed before—the minuscule undulations of the muscles in Arabella’s back under her palms, the true weight of gravity, the shimmering film of magic that clung to every inch of Arabella’s body. 

And, it always ended too soon.

“I…” said Arabella breathlessly, resting her forehead against Dimity’s, “I think I’m starting to see the appeal of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dying to write something short and sweet for Starabella. We need the feels right now. Finally, I came up with this, so I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
